


Chains, Teeth, and some other kinky things

by Elmerald



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BDSM, Bottom Tony Stark, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Dominant Masochism, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Non-Con, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Tony, Sub Tony Stark, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmerald/pseuds/Elmerald
Summary: Lots of song inspired fics (including Chains and Teeth). Most of them will have some plot and I'll try to make them connect. Some are set after Loki escapes from asgard or set after Thor: the dark world, but before Thanos’ crapNot beta’d
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

I know you love this You do forget that i can read your mind

When you've already had a shit day, the last thing you want to do is talk to another person. All Tony wanted was a few drinks( _a few?_ ), some peace and quiet, and maybe some sleep if he could get it. He wasn't asking for much, but of course, he didn’t get it anyway.

Moving to the bar, grabbing some alcohol, he was going on autopilot. The same movements over and over, letting his eyes get some rest while he takes a nice refreshing sip. Maybe he should take a vacation? It's been a while, he certainly feels like he needs one. He opens his eyes and tells Jarvis he’s going to sleep.

Drinking the rest of his glass he turns to the- turns- not being able to turn, he starts scanning the room, calling out for “ja-“ a hand clasps onto his mouth “I wouldn’t do that if I were you” _oh great, magic._ Trying to answer his words came out as gibberish. He tried licking (who he assumed to be) Loki’s hand, but that trick didn’t work, though from the sound Loki made, it seems like he wasn’t too pleased with it either. Once he stopped attempting to talk, the hand came off. “alright Darth Vader how are you here and what do you want?” 

By now Tony’s upper half was released from the spell. Loki walked in front of him, finally in sight. Ignoring his first question he said “right to the point aren’t we? You see, there are few items of value on Midgard, and I’ve found one. Now we can make a deal, or I can take it”

”why is this my problem? If you want the spear or the tesseract, don’t hate to burst your bubble, I don’t have it”

”mm. You’ve mistaken me, it’s something that currently belongs to you, also blue if you need a hint” he added patronizingly, slowly moving closer.

It took him a moment with all these question floating around his head “the arc reactor?!”

”if that’s what you call it then yes”

”you do realize it’s in my body right? Do you know how humans work?” Slightly outraged at the prospect of yet again, someone wanting him to give/build them something. He then realized that he gave out information about one of his biggest weaknesses, but Loki could’ve killed him already if he wanted to. Hold on- he could’ve killed them (especially him) multiple times, but... he hasn’t

“yes, I’ve done my research, this is why I’m being generous and giving you the option to make a deal”

generous my ass. What the hell is he gonna do with it anyway? Is he gonna study it? Find out why his magic didn’t work? (Tony would also like to do that but that doesn’t matter right now) “so what is this deal exactly?”

”I knew you would be sensible. I get what I want, you stay alive, pretty simple”

”you get my arc reactor and I stay alive? I’m assuming you want me to build you one, right?”

”no”

tony was really confused right now. If he wasn’t building another one the only other option is some sort of magic, but it doesn’t work with his-

“I’m taking you”

~

“Like HELL you’re taking me! Ex-fuckin-cuse you? Why can’t I just build you a damn arc reactor?!”

Loki waited for him to finish until he backslapped him “The fuck was that-“ 

“Do you think I’m stupid? I said I did my research. you would think me as idiotic as those Midgardians were? I’m not giving you a chance to betray me.”

“So this is my choice huh? Be kidnapped or die? What kind of choice is that?”

“I’m glad you agree”

“Awha- I didn’t agree to anything-“


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing he knew, he was in someone else’s bedroom. He didn’t even remember getting knocked out. Was he knocked out? Was he teleported or something? _I don’t know I’ve never been teleported before!  
_

the sound of a lock being opened and closed kept his eyes wide open. He took as quick of an inventory as he could- in a bedroom on the master bed, in handcuffs tied to the headboard, _of course_ , but his mind also couldn’t help but shout “Kinky!” 

A chuckle gave from the doorway as he realized that was something he said out loud. Time to grin and pretend it was my plan all along!

”y’know you also happen to be intriguing, a mere mortal captured by a god, and yet you still manage to speak your insolence”

”welp, that’s just me, always doing the opposite of what I should be. Speaking of... this doesn’t really look like a research lab? Thanks for making it comfy I guess, but why does it look like you’re planning for something else?”

Loki’s smirk grew bigger as the words fell from Tony’s mouth “Well Stark, it’s not something I was expecting, but if you insist, I can always sweeten the deal”

Tony was stuck in between ‘keep up the cocky act’ ‘oh shit I was not ready for this’ and ‘holy shit sex with a god doesn’t sound too bad’. He didn’t even notice Loki getting closer until he was on the bed.

”woah, buddy I thought this was strictly business back it up there”

”I would suggest not trying to lie to a god of lies, but I have a feeling you would refuse like you do with everything else”

”Lying? I said I thought this was strictly business, that’s not a lie”

”ah, but you forgot the rest, you wanted me to back up?” Loki was rubbing his hands along Tony’s chest, a hint of awe in his eyes when he looked at the arc reactor. Tony just tried his best to not react, while Loki started pinching and teasing his nipples, pushing his shirt up to his arms.   
“you do realize I never agreed to this right? Like any of this? The deal th-“ his attempt at conversation failed as Loki gave him a rough kiss, moving his hands down to Tony’s hips. Tony tried to move his face away, but it didn’t do any good. The kiss was ended as Loki’s hands slipped under his waistband and that renewed his hesitation “wait wait wait, no. Loki, stop. I mean don’t wanna-“ his pleas were cut short while Loki continued. Whispering into his ear, he said “oh now you’re scared? I heard you had a reputation for this? What’s wrong?”

at this point Tony started squirming which only led him on, Loki slowly pulling down his pants ”You kidnapped me, I don’t want to-“ 

“Again with the lying, I know what you really want” Tony kept squirming and letting out small protests as Loki, sucking and biting his way back up to his crotch. “Until you learn to be a good boy you’ll have to deal with this” he whispered as a cloth gag was tied around Tony’s mouth. Now Loki really began, sucking and biting on his neck while slowly, teasingly, touching him through his underwear. At this point tony couldn’t hold back a moan anymore. “There we go, that’s what I like to hear” he sped up a bit, and went back to kissing his neck. That is until he heard a whine after biting a certain spot on his neck “mm, one has to be ‘Kinky’ to know what is”

a single quiet chuckle was heard and Loki went in again for the neck. This time there was an audible gasp, which Loki rewarded with fully stroking his cock. Adding a hand to his throat, the biting and slight choking were enough to distract tony while hands slid into his boxers. Once he realized he started pulling the the handcuffs. To get more or get away he himself was unsure, Until he was getting a proper hand job. Once again he couldn’t stop himself from moaning, eyes now open and seeing Loki shirtless. Another whine came when Loki let go, this time fiddling with the cuffs. Tony soon found himself on his stomach, ass up in the air. Fear bubbling up, Loki decided to work with it. A distinct slap sounded throughout the room and a gasp from tony, making him harder. Loki finally undoing his gag, he gave another slap. The moan now deliciously loud, he felt a hand on his nipples and his hips pulling him back. Another hand on his throat applying slight pressure got him confused, not that he was complaining. Two slick hands prying his asscheeks apart and teasing the rim. “Nothing to say now, pet?” 

“I’m not your pet” came a breathy reply. another slap, this time near the thighs

“I never agreed!” 

a hit from something, a riding crop? That got another gasp. ”would you rather die? Because if so...” he feels a cold blade on his throat “I could do that”. That was unexpectedly hot, fully hard now if he wasn’t before. “No!” He replied a little to quickly. “So you do agree? Hmm” he wasn’t quite sure if his head or his dick was thinking at this point, but he let out a forceful “Yes”. The knife moved from his throat to his stomach, gliding down, not cutting through, but just enough to feel it. “I agree”

“I didn’t quite hear that, one more time you wanted death or this?”

“I want this! Okay there! You got what you wanted, I said it” 

“good pet” tony already had a retort in his mind but decided to growl instead. The magic hands from before had stopped. Hands moving onto his dick once more, something was slid on. No, this wasn’t a- really? A cock ring!? Loki didn’t leave him hanging for long though, a slick finger finally pressing into the ring of muscle, tony let out a “fuck”. And of course Loki replied with a “yes, I will”

the one finger was getting to be too little for him. pushing back on it got him a hit with the crop, but while gasping a second finger was thrust inside. The slight burn was already turning into pleasure, so they stretched him out and adding in another. Tony was moaning like a whore, he had already lost himself into the feeling. Small touches to his dick surprised him, Loki fiddling with the handcuffs again, this time his wrists were pulled behind his back, still cuffed together but no longer cuffed to the headboard. After the fourth finger Tony was getting impatient. “Would you hurry up already?!”

Loki leaned over tony, pressing him further into the bed. A deep voice whispering in his ear “I’m glad you’re enjoying this slut, but you’re my pet, you do what I say” that made him even hornier. Loki teased him a bit longer just for that, but this time tony kept his mouth shut. A “good boy” was whispered into his ear, followed by a bite, and Loki pressed in. He didn’t wait for tony to adjust, he started at a steady pace. Tony moaning and groaning, finally letting go. When he wanted is harder he tried a different tactic. Begging. “Loki, please... please go harder”

that put a big grin on Loki’s face “Look at you, just a little pet just begging for his master”

tony whined thankfully and out slipped a “yes sir”

Loki used one hand to pull on the cuffs, the other to pull up tony by the neck (supported by his chest) until his pet was arching back towards him. Another good boy and his hand left the handcuffs, to instead go for Tony’s neglected cock. “If you can keep being a good pet, I might let you come” no longer thinking, tony let go of a series of “yes” “please” and “sir”. Both getting closer to the edge the cock ring was taken off, hand on Tony’s throat tightened to the point he could barely breathe, and Loki pounding into him at a slightly inhuman speed (he didn’t want to break his pet so soon). Tony was getting closer first, whined the best he could to let Loki know, and couldn’t help himself. His hand closed down, stopping him. Another growl in his ear reminded him “you come when I allow you, pet”. The hand on his throat no longer squeezing, and the edging making him uncomfortable, he still let out a pained “yes sir” 

A minute later, Tony keeping his mouth shut (from speaking), Loki asked “who do you belong to, pet?” No hesitation left tony responded “you sir”. Letting go of the base of Tony’s dick, he aimed for his prostate and bit on his neck, before he choked him once again and commanded “come for me”.

it was pretty much immediate. Loki held him up by his throat and fucked him through his climax only letting go once Tony was spent. He kept going, the clenching from Tony’s orgasm speeding up his own, the sounds from Tony’s over sensitization pushed him over the edge. Spilling into Tony, they were both tired. Loki used his magic to clean them up and changed the handcuffs into more comfortable arm cuffs (still attaching him to the headboard, but with a much longer chain). Tony was already falling asleep, so Loki peacefully watched over him.

”my sweet pet”


End file.
